Digichara Frontier
by North American Ass Melon
Summary: Crossover between Digimon Frontier and Shugo Chara! Villain contest going on now! It's been 2 years since the defeat of Lucemon, however, trouble is on the rise once again, this time involving the Shugo Chara! cast! DISCONTINUED! I'm sorry!
1. Chapter 1: What's Happening to Us!

Digichara Frontier

Chapter 1: What's Happening to Us?

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Yo minna! I'm starting another story! This one involves both Digimon Frontier AND Shugo Chara! In case you didn't know, Digimon Frontier is the fourth season, and can be watched on YouTube. I've decided to go with the Japanese names for Digimon Frontier. Here they are:

Takuya (no English name)

Izumi/Zoe

Kouji (no English name)

Kouichi (no English name)

Junpei/J.P.

Tomoki/Tommy

Hopefully this will keep anyone from getting confused if they haven't seen the Japanese version. (subs pwn dubs) I don't own either Digimon Frontier OR Shugo Chara!

Preface, Seiyo Gakuen (Academy), Normal POV

The Guardians, Utau, Ikuto, and Kuukai were relaxing because there hadn't been any trouble lately. Or so they thought. A new evil is emerging and another world needs their help. It all begins with a strange message on their cell phones. Trouble was once again brewing in the Digital World. This time however, a surprise awaits. The Frontier Digidestined were called back to the digital world as well. This is…Digichara Frontier!

Real start of the story, Normal POV

There was peace once again after we beat Easter. Suddenly, something weird happened. Everyone's cell phones beeped, signaling one new message. "This game can determine your future. Do you want to play?" Nagihiko read his out loud. He hit reply and everyone else hit reply as well. Everyone voted yes. A mysterious voice spoke up, "Now then, go to the Seiyo train station and be at Shibuya Station by 5:00. More instructions await." Amu was shocked, "We just beat Easter and now something else needs our help? Great just great!" Nagihiko checked his watch, "Um…I hate to worry everyone but it's 4:00 and it's a 25 minute walk to the station, as well as a 35 minute train ride." Utau groaned, "Fine. I guess we have two options. Either run there or chara-nari to get there. Chara-nari is faster but we risk people seeing us in our chara-naris. Are we willing to risk it?" In the end, they decided to run. However, halfway through the trip Rima tripped and fell, exhausted beyond belief. Nagihiko, deciding he had no choice, stopped and offered to carry her. She gingerly climbed on his back as the group once again broke into a sprint. They barely made it to the train and it arrived at Shibuya late. The mysterious voice once again spoke up, "Now you must get onto a Trailmon in the basement by 5:05. Nagihiko's watch read 5:03. The group sprinted into an elevator and was soon on their way to the basement. They reached what they presumed to be the Trailmon and chose the pink one. They had no time to know if they chose the right train before the Trailmon started to move. It whistled as it pulled away from the station. Amu looked around confused, "Anyone else notice that during all of this our charas were gone?"

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Mwahahahaha cliffhanger! I'm so evil! ^_^

**Takuya**: *sweat drop* Yeah great but when do we appear?

**Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, Kouji, and Kouichi**: Yeah! When do we appear?

**Rimahiko PWNS**: *sweat drop* Don't worry; you'll be in the story. Oh, I'm not sure what to do about the villain yet. If someone wants to be the villain, please send me info about what you look like and why you think you'd be a great villain. I can either be reached through PM or by review. Villain contest endsafter I choose a winner, which could take maybe a week. Good luck participants!

Mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2: New Charanaris!

Digichara Frontier

Chapter 2: New Chara-naris!

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Yo minna! Villain contest is still going on, so enter while you can!

**Takuya**: Are we in this chapter?

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Yes. I don't own either Digimon Frontier OR Shugo Chara!

**Digidestined**: FINALLY! It's about time!

**Guardians, Ikuto, Utau, and Kuukai**: Give us back our freaking charas!

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Don't worry; you'll get them back…eventually. *evil laugh*

**Nagihiko**: Rimahiko PWNS-sempai is really starting to scare me. O.o

**Kouichi**: What's a chara?

**Rimahiko PWNS**: *face palm* You'll find out soon Kouichi, don't worry.

Recap of chapter 1:

Amu looked around, confused, "Did anyone else notice that our charas have been gone this whole time?"

End of Recap, Normal POV

An eerie silence filled the air as the rest of the character bearers realized their beloved charas were gone. Nagihiko had been bandaging Rima from when she fell (she'd badly scraped her knees, which were bleeding) when his head shot up and he yelled out in a panicked voice after checking his backpack, "What's happening? Even Temari's and Rizumu's eggs are gone!" "Kusukusu's egg too!" Rima cried out. They were all in a panic to find the reason why their would-be-selves and eggs disappeared when all of a sudden, Amu's cell phone floated out of her pocket. Everyone stared at it, intrigued. It didn't look like a cell phone. Amu's cell phone had transformed into some thing strange. It had a screen, an infrared scanner, and 3 buttons. **(A/N: It's a digivice!)** Only one thought ran through everyone's minds, "What the hell is that contraption?" Nagihiko pulled out his cell phone, followed by Tadase, Utau, Yaya, Ikuto, and Rima, only to discover that their cell phones too had transformed. Cries of "WTF?" and "What the hell is this thing?" were heard throughout the Trailmon. The Trailmon stopped moving, "Welcome to the Forest Terminal. Please exit now, and watch your language, Potty Mouths!" it muttered to them before opening the doors. Rima cracked a smile, "I'll bet if purple-head's mom caught him swearing she'd wash his mouth out with soap!" Much laughter occurred after Rima announced that thought. Nagihiko grimaced, "Okaa-sama (Mother) actually did that to me once. She told me, 'Nagi, watch your mouth or I'll make you dress as a girl again!'" He shuddered, "That was enough to give me nightmares, partly because she said that in a really creepy, menacing tone of voice. Everyone laughed again. Upon exiting the Trailmon, the character bearers were greeted by another group of human children, about the same age, and 2 small creatures. **(A/N: Bokomon and Neemon)** One boy, who appeared to be the leader, stepped foreword. "Yo! I'm Takuya! The little creatures you see with us are Bokomon and Neemon. Nice to meet 'cha! Are you the reinforcements that Ophanimon told us about?" A boy with brown hair, a hat, and goggles on top of the hat, announced. "Who's Ophanimon and where are we? Yaya-chi wants to go home!" Yaya cried out. "Ophanimon is one of the 3 great Angel Digimon. You're in the Digital World. I see you belong here and are another group of Digidestined because your cell phones, like ours, transformed into Digivices. Looks like your stuck here." The ground shook and split open to reveal a towering Digimon. Bokomon took out his book and screamed, eyes wide, "AURGH! That's Vamdemon! He's bad news! Evolve! Quickly!" The Digidestined did evolve. They held a piece of data (fractal code) in their hands and yelled "Spirit Evolution!" Takuya yelled "Agunimon!" The others yelled "Löwemon!" (Kouichi) "Fairymon!" (Izumi) "Blitzmon!" (Junpei) "Chakmon!" (Tomoki) and "Wolfmon!" (Kouji) Naturally, the Guardians (including Ikuto, Kuukai, and Utau) chara-nari'd, or at least tried to. They went through a different process, yelling "Chara-nari Evolution!" and scanning their own pieces of fractal code. Instead of evolving with spirits, as the Digidestined did, they used their chara's eggs. Amu became Heartmon (Amulet Heart), Nagihiko became BeatJumpermon (Beat Jumper), Yaya became Babymon (Dear Baby), Tadase became Kingmon (Platinum Royal), Utau became Devilmon (Lunatic Charm), Kuukai became SkyJackmon (Sky Jack), Rima became Clownmon (Clown Drop), and Ikuto became Nekomon. (Black Lynx) **(A/N: Neko means cat)** As it turns out, Amu's Humpty Lock and Ikuto's Dumpty Key were powering their digivices, which were powering their chara-naris. "Amu-chan!" Ran called out from inside Amu, "We weren't gone, we were inside your digivices in our eggs. Whenever you need to chara-nari we'll be here." Amu's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Ran! I was so worried! I thought I lost you forever!" All the Guardians **(A/N: remember that includes Ikuto, Kuukai, and Utau as well)** were having heartfelt conversations with their charas, leaving the Digidestined to stand there with question marks over their heads. "What's a chara?" the ever-curious Kouichi asked. "No time now! We'll tell you later!" The Guardians and Digidestined turned to face Vamdemon and attacked. The giant vampire Digimon was caught off guard, and his fractal code appeared. Amu, not knowing better, yelled, "Negative Heart…Lock on!...Open Heart!" Nothing happened. While Amu flipped out that her attack wouldn't work, Kouji scanned the fractal code after saying, "Evil digimon, be purified by my light." Vamdemon's digiegg floated away to the Village of Beginnings. Amu was shocked and humiliated that not only wouldn't "Open Heart" work, someone else was able to purify the corrupted digimon. "You…you stole my attack!" Amu yelled at Kouji, who just stood there indifferently, tears streaming down her face. "Baka, I didn't steal your attack, we all can purify. That's your problem, not mine." With a humph, Kouji turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Kouji no KokoroANROKKU!

Digichara Frontier

Chapter 3: Kouji no Kokoro…ANROKKU! (Kouji's Heart…UNLOCK!)

**Rimahiko PWNS**: Yo minna! The villain contest is still going on. This is going to be a Kouji-centric chapter for all the Kouji fan girls.

**Kouji**: Woop-de-freaking-doo. *sarcastically*

**Nagihiko**: What is Minamoto-san's problem…he's always so cold hearted.

**Rimahiko PWNS**: You'll find out…kind of a sad chapter. Will most likely be a short chapter too, so gomen readers. Disclaimer on 3 everyone…ready? Ichi, ni, san (1, 2, 3)…

**Minna (everyone)**: Rimahiko PWNS doesn't own Digimon Frontier OR Shugo Chara!

Recap of chapter. 2

"You…you stole my attack!" Amu yelled at Kouji, who just stood there indifferently, while tears were streaming down Amu's face. "Baka, I didn't steal your attack, we all can purify. That's your problem, not mine." With a humph, Kouji turned and walked away.

End of Recap

Normal POV

Everyone watched Kouji walk away. Takuya sighed, "Kouji…what's his problem? He always does what every he wants." Kouichi looked towards where his nii-san (brother) went, his short, raven hair blowing in the gentle breeze. "Is Nii-san always like this? This is all my fault. I should have said something to him before…I should have-" Kouichi bowed his head down guiltily but Takuya interrupted him, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder soothingly, "Kouichi, relax. You're doing great as Kouji no futago onii-san. (Kouji's older twin brother) Kouji's just been kinda moody lately…even though I'm his best friend, he won't tell me what's wrong. Nagihiko looked puzzled. "What was Kimura-san starting to say before? And how is this all Kimura-san's fault?" Kouichi looked down, slightly nervous and embarrassed. "Maybe I should start at the beginning. Basically my parents divorced when Kouji and I were very young. Oto-san (father) took Kouji and started a new life with a woman named Satomi, while Okaa-san (mother) kept me. I never knew I had a twin brother until Obaa-san (grandmother) told me right before she died, while she was on her deathbed. I was holding her hand and her last words were, 'Kouichi…you have a brother…his name is Kouji…' Then she died right then and there, leaving me in shock. I made it my goal, for Obaa-san, to seek out this Kouji. However, whenever I saw him, I lost my voice, I couldn't force myself to speak up and say something…and then…when we first left for the digital world, I was in the same train as Kouji, and when we reached Shibuya, I ran after him for the elevator, after a moment of hesitation. That moment was what made me miss the elevator, so I ran down the stairs after it, only to trip and be knocked into a coma. After a while I had been transported to the digital world, though I didn't realize it. My dark kokoro (heart) was the perfect thing for Cherubimon, an evil Digimon, to manipulate into a weapon. I was given Duskmon, the evil Human Spirit of darkness. I was sent to destroy the Digidestined, including Kouji. My memories had been wiped. I almost killed him but I couldn't when I heard the name Kouji…something about that name made me stop. I eventually told him I was his brother, and Cherubimon gave me the evil Beast Spirit of darkness, Velgmon, which Kouji cleansed with some help from Ophanimon's power. Cherubimon gave way to Lucemon's Dark Knights. The more powerful one, Dynasmon, told me I was only there in spirit when I questioned why my fractal code never showed when I got injured, because in the Human World, I was still in a coma, fighting for my life. Eventually we beat Dynasmon and his counterpart but Lucemon got brought back to life. He used a very deadly attack on the others and they were about to die when I sacrificed my self so the others wouldn't die. I gave my purified spirits of darkness, Löwemon and KaiserLeomon, to Kouji for safekeeping. Kouji saved me. I had stopped breathing and by heart stopped beating when Kouji came bursting into my hospital room and did something, I'm not sure what, that saved my life. Now Kouji and I can see each other as we please. Kouji can see Okaa-san, whom Kouji had been told died, as he pleases. Then we get called back to the Digital World, get to see Bokomon, Patamon, and Neemon again, you guys show up, and Kouji turns cold again. My guess is he has a crush on someone. The last time he acted this way was when he had a crush on Izumi, but was too shy to tell her." Yaya stood up first, "Cheer up Koui-chi! Yaya will solve the problem! Leave it to Yaya! Yaya says that he will tell us himself! Amu-chi, Nagi-nii, and Rima-chi will go find Kouji-chi!" Amu, Nagihiko, and Rima set out to find the ever-illusive Minamoto Kouji-kun.

Mata ne!


End file.
